G de granate es g de Gaara
by Pitukel
Summary: El naranja no le sienta nada bien, es por eso que debería probar con otro color, tal vez uno más elegante y atrayente, como el color granate. Este parecía ir mejor con ella, se lo acababa de decir él mismo. Pequeño fic basado en el ending 10 de Naruto Shippuden.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol inundaba de calor toda la inmensidad de aquella playa gracias a su cielo azul totalmente despejado.

Un día perfecto para disfrutar de un buen baño refrescante y tomarse un frío refresco para combatir la temperatura abrasante a pesar de que estuvieras bajo una sombrilla resguardándote del sol.

En conclusión, era el día perfecto de playa.

Todos se divertían abiertamente, tomaban el sol, se comían un rico helado, nadaban en la calma y refrescante playa o hacían cualquier cosa para pasar el rato. Todos se lo pasaban de maravilla aquel día lejos de misiones, entrenamientos y vida ninja que todos los días soportaban.

Hoy eran civiles. Personas de vacaciones disfrutando de su semana libre.

Pero no lo disfrutaba, no porque no le gustara tener tiempo libre, vamos, ¿Quién era el raro que no quería vacaciones para despejar la mente? Lo que no soportaba era estar así.

Ignorada. Por él.

-¡Sakura-chan, estas tan bonita con ese traje de baño!

-¡Deja de seguirme pesado!

Un golpe se escuchó tras ella, se negó a girar la cabeza. Se negó a mirarlo expresamente a él.

A Naruto.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose la arena de su bañador y decidió dar un paseo por la orilla para despejarse y estar un rato tranquila y a solas, lejos de las voces y los gritos de sus amigos a pocos metros de su toalla.

Miraba el camino delante de ella sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad.

¿Por qué nunca le hacía caso? ¿Acaso no sabía lo mucho que le costó encontrar ese bañador por él porque sabía que le encantaba con locura ese color? A ella le parecía algo horrible, pero por él se pondría cualquier cosa si con ello conseguía salir de las sombras y la notaba por una vez.

Pero no, siempre era Sakura, siempre. A pesar de que ella día y noche le golpeaba por cualquier cosa.

-Y-yo tengo más curvas…- No quería ser presumida, pero era cierto, era más atractiva a nivel de desarrollo corporal. Pero no parecía cambiar las cosas, ningún chico se fijaba en ella. Y menos el chico qu ele hacía revolotear el corazón-. ¿Tan fea y poco atractiva soy en realidad?

-No, no lo eres.

Gritó sobresaltada y se le cayó a la arena la lata de refresco que llevaba en la mano por escuchar de repente una voz a su lado.

-¡Bu-buenos días Gaara-san!- Se inclinó rígidamente ante el pelirrojo sentado tranquilamente en la arena con su bañador de surfista granate. Al lado del pelirrojo, a pocos pasos de él sus hermanos a los que también saludó educadamente y de manera nerviosa.

Tan distraída iba que no se percató de que hablaba en voz alta ni que Gaara estaba tumbado en la arena cuando pasó junto a él.

-No eres fea ni poco atractiva, Hyûga.

Se puso más nerviosa si era posible al escucharle decir eso y con esa expresión tan, tan absolutamente serena e imperturbable. El sonrojo debería estar ya por lo menos llegando a las orejas

-¿Gra-gracias?

-¡Ah, la heredera Hyûga! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Hinata-. Respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta de su hermano cuando estos dos se acercaron al verlo con ella y decidieron unirse a la conversación.

-Sí eso, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Pa-paseo por la orilla, qu-quería un poco de tranquilidad.

Escucharon las altas voces de los otros desde el lugar en el que estaban más observar las payasadas de todos con tal de divertirse, y no pudieron evitar compadecer a la peliazul por tener de amigos a gente tan ruidosa todos los días con ella en su aldea.

-Es comprensible viendo el panorama de la Hoja.

Las palabras de Temari, no sabía por qué, pero la hicieron sonrojar avergonzada, ¿esa era la impresión que daban a otras aldeas? ¿Qué eran shinobis completamente disparatados como lo eran ahora en sus vacaciones?

_Que horror para el País el Fuego._

-¿Por qué un bañador naranja? – Alzó la cabeza tras emitir un sonido de desconcierto hacía Kankuro por su repentina pregunta hacía ella-. Hay colores mucho más bonitos, ¿por qué el naranja?

Bajó la mirada a sus pies viendo como el agua de vez en cuanto los mojaba por las suaves olas. Estaba sonrojada al pensar el motivo por el que lo llevaba.

Pero Temari se le adelantó.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? El naranja es el color favorito de Naruto, va de naranja por él.

-Naruto y naranja empiezan por N-. Miró a Hinata con sus pequeños ojos castaños y sonrió picaramente erizándole la piel-. Vas vestida de Naruto.

Temari dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano con su abanico de bolsillo al ver la broma que acababa de hacer y como la peliazul se lo había tomado.

Se tapó su enrojecida cara con las manos totalmente abochornada.

Incluso los hermanos de la arena sabían de sus sentimientos. Ya era algo patético para ella que lo supieran ellos que vivían en otra aldea y no el propio rubio al que veía cada día paseando por las calles.

-No te conviene el _naranja_-. Todos miraron al pelirrojo que se incorporaba de la arena y se quedó de pie, quieto frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos. Una mirada tan intensa en sus ojos que la ponían nerviosa y con miles de cosquilleos en el estomago-. Ese color no te sienta bien.

-Oh-. Bajó la cabeza al sentir sus mejillas arreboladas por la corta cercanía entre ellos y por como su cuerpo reaccionó al ver los levemente marcados músculos de su torso y brazos en aquel apretado traje de surfista.

Temari y Kankuro se quedaron helados al ver como descruzaba los brazos y tomaba su quijada para que lo mirara. Su hermano pequeño no era así, le habría dado insolación o algo, porque realmente no era así con las mujeres.

Nunca.

-Deberías probar con el _granate_. Es un buen color para ti, Hinata.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esta cortita historia está basada en el ending 10 de Naruto Shippuden.**

**Supuestamente era un drabble, pero me pasé un poco y no pudo ser, pero que más da. Quería escribir esta adorable trama porque tendría que haber pasado para que nosotros, los fans Gaahina pudiéramos morir en paz en nuestra nube rosa de felicidad.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el doble sentido oculto de las palabras de Gaara, yo me enamoré más de él con esto si es posible a estas alturas ya xD**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
